Slay
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: She is known to be the sweetest actress however having genes like her mother who is the iron lady of Japan she can slay any interview even with the intimidating host questioning her.


Title: Slay

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Revealing in National television a relationship between a rising actress and a seasoned actor with golden names and awards means suspicions and accusations which the actress might have been done.

Which now brings a certain actress having anxiety whenever she is out in public, "Listen, there is no daughter of mine going to sit and listen to all false gossips and news information about you, you are a strong willed woman and now have a high reputation considering your fame that you have earned from all the sweat and talent of yours." Her mother's words were encouraging despite the strict warning of her keeping quiet.

"I'm thinking of a way to clear things up, Ren-san has nothing to with how I climbed up the status except his help on challenging my acting skills." She replied.

"Then show it to those how are tarnishing your name, you are a dignified woman with clean records and I refuse to acknowledge those who tells you, you are clinging on someone to ride for fame." Her mother added and sipped her coffee – both had their regular coffee date every week when her mother is free and wanting to see her school results, secretly her mother was delighted to see her grades, it was almost perfect percentage despite her rising career as an actress, model and idol.

From being well loved and liked to being scrutinized by the public, however there were fans that stood by her and does not believe such accusations others have with her.

"I think I have an idea and will talk with the President regarding that matter, thank you mother." She gave a sweak smile thinking of other things she will do to help her own career without asking her boyfriend about it.

Her mother nodded and gave her support.

After the day ended Kyoko headed back to her own apartment provided by her talent agency after she became popular and a stalking incident where she was followed down to where she used to stay with the nice couple and their restaurant.

Arriving she proceeded to do her usual routine, make dinner for herself, clean up and have some nice warm bath, however before sleeping she called the president for an idea she had while on her way home – the president gave his word and would be done tomorrow, he however needed to inform some people especially a certain show that he knows would convince the public.

* * *

The morning later she was picked up by her boyfriend as usual for work and together they would spend their schedule in pictorial, for both fashion-line and the celebrity magazines, and would later part ways after they have their separate dramas to shoot, however their plan by the evening is still the same.

And indeed later that evening they had met with the agency President and was prepared by the said man for some questions for her, she read while the President's trusted make-up artist does her magic and later on did the same to the said actor that came with Kyoko. Ren would be present for moral support for her since all the topics she was about to answer are sensitive and personal.

The host of the show looked intimidating but Kyoko was more tense when she talks or meet with her mother, she knows her mother is all bite rather than bark, and she in her part is used to it that is why the interview would just go as smooth as talking to her mother.

And when the show started, she is seated with Ren on a comfortable and soft love seat, Ren was close and already comforting her even the show wasn't starting yet, everyone present knew his purpose and saw how genuine they are to each other.

"_Good evening, and welcome to my show_!" greeted by the middle-aged host who looked intimidating and strict, "_Tonight we are being joined by Ms. Kyoko and Mr. Tsuruga for an inside interview for tonight's episode of 'Inside and Personal.' Thank you for coming down here tonight_." She gave a little smile and then turned serious again.

"Thank you for having us, and it is an opportunity to speak my side and my feeling for this man." She turned to Ren and smiled at him, he then took her hand and kissed it making everyone squeal.

"_You do realize that it isn't just your relationship we are going to talk about, right_?" the host cleared.

"Indeed, I knew and that is why I am prepared." Kyoko replied.

"And that's why I'm here too, I mean she might burst in tears and a certain lawyer and off road rider guy might kill me if I let it happen." Ren tried to give some laughs from the entire tense atmosphere.

"_We would like to know the real Kyoko, would you tell everyone about the real Kyoko Mogami?_" the host asked in a lighter manner first.

"As everyone knows I am Kyoko Mogami who played villain roles until they met my Koizumi character, a character as Ren speak my real personality." She giggled, "And everyone knew as well that I was born and raised from Kyoto, the beautiful South full of chery blossoms and traditions." She again smiled brightly remembering her origins and the place where she had met her love.

"But the others did not know is that I am born from a single mother, I haven't or never have met my father nor knew of his real identity, my mother doesn't either due to some circumstance, she wasn't drunk at that time nor had fooled around, she fell in love with a man she did not know his real name nor identity, it was based off in their work and never knew his real name. and as I said I was raised by my single mother who I look up to, she is a strong, strict and stiff woman, she had taught me the value of life and how unfair the world is, she did her best to raise me prepared, and I give her credit because I wasn't the only child she had raised alone, but also my adoptive little brother, unlike me, he was taken in by my mother as a day old child after his mother refused to care and take him, he was a unwanted child by her client and she took the liberty of caring for him remembering me." Everyone is shocked about Kyoko's family, how she was raised by a single mother and how she has a sibling worse than her.

"Despite the strict and harsh upbringing from both our part, we are thankful as we are prepared for anything, our mother despite not being around for us when we were little she was always asking the family that had been caring for us – even without our knowledge."

"_And this family are_?"

"The Fuwas, yes they are the parents of Fuwa Shoutaro." She confirmed and they gasped, "I was raised in their Ryokan to be his bride and to take care of the said inn, however with him wanting to be a singer and artist he convinced me, his bestfriend to runaway with him, here in Tokyo, and here we lived in a two bedroom apartment, at sixteen I worked four jobs to keep us a float and food in our table, until he said the truth why he brought me." She looked down and Ren knew the look and immediately comforted her, "I do not want to tell all the details of what happened because there is no consent of my friend, yes we have reconciled after me and Ren-san started dating and we have settled our differences, he apologized and I moved on." She smiled and scooted closer to Ren.

"And for the record I started acting because of Sho-kun, and wanted to prove to him that I can live and handle myself without him, however it displeased my mother on my decision until recently." She sighed remembering her first meeting with her after ten years of not seeing or hearing from her.

"We met a year ago when she went to President Lory's office for her legal work and we bumped to each other, it was scary when she told me to meet her in a café and have a long chat, however after telling her I'm back to studying she was fine with it and I promised her I'd juggle both work and studies and when I showed her my grades she was pleased." She sighed in relief.

"As I said everyone knew I am haled from Kyoto and I grew up learning all traditions, I wear yukatas for everyday wear and tend to guests." She added.

"_And that is why you were able to perfectly pull off your character Shizuko_?" the host remembered.

"Yes, however growing up in Kyoto, I met my prince by the stream I used to hide and cry in." Ren chuckled.

"It's me." Ren spoke, "At that time my family is out in vacation and I wandered around the area then found a little girl crying, being raised by my father and mother I tried to calm her since I was raised that way, we became friends then became bestfriends, however it was time to go for me and my family it was heart breaking so I let her a little gift that she had been treasuring up until now." He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I call it the corn stone,: she giggled.

"_Can you show it to us if it is alright_?" the host asked and Kyoko showed the ring that used to be a solid rock kept in her little pouch that she made.

"It used to be a solid rock, but Ren-kun hid it from me and turned it in to this." Showing the ring, "I was upset at first but then I kind of appreciated it since I get to carry around my corn stone, a lucky charm." She smiled and Ren kissed her temple.

"_So both of you are childhood sweethearts_?" the host hid her excitement.

"We are." Ren cheekily replied.

"_But did you both contacted each other? And did your relationship affect Ms. Kyoko's career in some way, her fast rise to fame?_"

"None of it." Kyoko spoke, "I didn't even knew Corn was Ren-kun!" she burst, "I was bomb shocked when he just out of now here teased me something that Corn would while cooking!" she admitted.

"I thought it was a kick start to reintroduce myself since I needed to move fast or else some of the actors and other personalities take my Kyoko-chan away – however it was an awful idea when she dropped the hot pan." He looked horrified.

"Now you realized." Kyoko stares at him un-amused.

The host called in for a break and the staff fussed over talking to her and complying with new instructions, she grew interested with all the information the actress was giving.

It wasn't long when the host welcomed everyone again after being back from the break, "_You mentioned your mother is strict and you would usually cry because she was harsh, and according to you, she was not around? And as you added you have a little brother, who is taking care of him right now?_" the questions are starting to be predatory.

Kyoko was a little upset about how she had portrayed her mother as a bad one, "Yes, she is strict and brought us up in such manner, but without her scolding I and my little brother would not be responsible and able, I would cry because I was not aware how she cared, she does not want me to become like her, fooled and played, however she was happy that she got me and my little brother, and yes, she is not around most of the time, she is a busy woman a decorated defense lawyer, however she never failed to give us support and reward, especially Otto, my little brother had been doing great in school even with his hobby recording himself doing adventures around Kyoto with his love for fishing, and he even helps the Fuwas in their business." She replied.

"And please refrain putting my mother in a villain's shoes, she only did that to protect us." She pointed.

"_With your mother warning and scolding you about men, did she agree or gave you blessing when you started dating Tsuruga-san? How did she react - or was she upset_?"

Kyoko sighed knowing there are more harsh questions to be asked, "Yes she was not delighted after we told her I am now dating him, and she warned me about men's tendencies but trusting me she had to interrogate Ren-kun." She giggled at the memory.

"That was the hardest interview." He admitted.

"_With her giving blessings, how did Mr. Tsuruga ask you out_?" the question was finally out since everything is clear, "_Knowing he's the smoothest man, how did he win your favor, and how long did he take_?" the question was a little bit insulting considering she emphasized that it was Tsuruga who asked her and the same time how easy she was on saying yes to him.

Kyoko did not take it much however she wanted to throw a little salt at her haters considering she stole Japan's most desirable man, "It took him one year and half." She flatly said, "And he had to work hard on it." Raising her brows, "Mother gave me a proper advice." Raising her eye brow, she too became one of her queen like character being all sassy when it comes to such challenging question about her and her sweet personality.

Everyone was shocked to know the actor took that long, "_We asked for photos of you and your family from your manager, and gladly she provided us some, can you introduce them to us_?"

"Certainly." Smiled Kyoko, and a photo of her three person family showed. It was a candid photo inside a car, a tall boy wearing reversed camouflage ball cap over his pompadour undercut, flannel shirt with sleeves folded up to his elbow and some fit khaki shorts with big goofy grin in camera eyes covered by Ray Ban sunglasses with elastic headband adjustable strap, next to him was a woman that awfully looked like Kyoko with stern look, sitting promptly hands to her lap donning her court proper attire suit complete with her pencil skirt.

Kyoko on the other hand still wearing her designer dress straight out from her pictorial for R'Mandy with Ren, having her wacky pose for the fisheye filter of the camera placed over the side of the dashboard, "That's my brother Otto, Otsukinoji Mogami, he is sassier than my bestfriends Kanae and Chiori, he likes to be outdoors and just like mother and I he loves to cook."

"One time he asked me if I dated his sister because she makes good food and I was horrified." Ren added which made the host giggle for the first time.

"And my mother, she is Japan's iron woman, best defense lawyer, that's why she is called iron woman, and she had taught me to close my door in defense however this man right here is stubborn and had to break it for more than one year and half." With her statement the audience laughed, "My mother Seana Mogami may look cold, strict, stiff and stern but she knows how to discipline and how to put us in the right line, and because of that we thank her." She smiled.

"I guess that's my family, we may be broken, but with our mother even far away, she still cares and supported us, while keeping us in line, my studies and so does Otto's are still in line, he is an honor student and has colorful grades, despite being away from us and doing his loved hobby." She smiled.

"My mother may had made some mistakes, which included me but she set it right and still happy with it." The audience felt bad after calling herself a mistake however she still see it in an optimistic way.

With the show ending Kyoko was comforted by Ren, however she wasn't that affected and strangely felt relieved and light after that talk, the host thanked her and Ren, gave her a hug and a take home gift.

* * *

A week after Kyoko's interview and her fans knew her origin, how she and Ren came to be and they were childhood sweethearts, how they learned she has a cute little brother that awfully looked like a foreigner, a mother which is not a pleasant enemy to start with, and her back story on how she came to be an actress, they learned she was a tough little cookie fighting off like a queen over some sensitive and personal questions.

However in addition, the quiet Seana uploaded her own photo over social media tagging both of her children, it was a goofy photo Sean who was forced to wear a cat onesies holding a fish shaped cake, Kyoko in the same outfit in a bouncy mood, the room was all gray, it wasn't big but rather apartment appropriate size, a full foam and low bed at the corner by a sliding window, the wall by the bed has two horizontal rack for fishing rods and a simple cross-stitch of a fish framed at the side, the said brother is flat face over his fluffy fish shaped pillow and sleeping, the cake has two digit number candles ready to be blew.

What gave the photo a laugh is the flat reaction of the iron woman while trying to look funny greeting her son, Kyoko on the other hand already bouncing over his bed trying to wake the sleeping boy.

The photo was a wholesome and genuine moment for her little family and showing it to the people who looked pity on them that they are complete and happy in their own despite the circumstances that had happened in the past, indeed Kyoko slain her critics.

~END~


End file.
